Let's play the Game!
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: The boys a hiding out in a shanty shed, and try to pass sometime playing Truth Or Dare. However, it seems that the game turns into something more when Pig-Pig suggests something a little…intense. Rated R for adult. MXM with Mr. Kitty/Finch/DL/Pig. JusticeofDeath.


Title: Let's play the game…

Chapter: One shot more than likely

Category: I Luv Halloween

Pairing: Mainly Pig-Pig X Mr. Kitty, but this fic involves all four

Summary: The boys a hiding out in a shanty shed, and try to pass sometime playing Truth Or Dare. However, it seems that the game turns into something more when Pig-Pig suggests something a little…intense. Rated R for adult. MXM with Mr. Kitty/Finch/DL/Pig.

Disclaimer: I do not make a profit from this fic, I do enjoy making specific people happy though, and what can I say? They love seeing smutty porn of I Luv Halloween characters, which I do not own.

Warning: This fic contains adult humor, content and other such nasty things. Please do not read if you are not allowed, however, I'm not stopping you. You have the right to damage your own mind and grow up however you want. So, Fuck it.

Other: Created for JusticeofDeath with –hidden- criteria. Hope you enjoy and see ya around.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm not playing. It's a waste of time." Mr. Kitty said, looking over at the small window that beamed with the moon's light from outside. He pushed his nose up, "We should be out there getting the goods man!" He shouted.

"If you don't keep your voice down, those things will get in 'ere…Then THEY'LL be getting US." Finch said, his voice half of a hiss to make his anger heard yet controlled.

"Yeah, and it's not like we have anything else goen' on while we wait. It may even be fun." Pig-Pig said with a small vigor. "I haven't played this game for a while.

"That's because no one likes you enough to ask you to play." Mr. Kitty cried out, glaring over at Devil Lad in order to show his anger for the other teen. "What the hell's wrong with you anyway, it's not like the game's any fun with a bunch of guys! You need chicks man, GIRLS! Boobs!"

"You've got boobs." Devil Lad shot back, pointing one narrowed and tan finger at the other. "You playen' or not?" He asked, his voice slightly dark, as if he were finalizing the idea.

"Yeah yeah, I'm playen' but it's gonna get gay-"

"Then you'll fit right in." Devil Lad retorted.

"Start the game." Finch demanded before another jab could be made between either boy. "I'll go first." Finch announced, coming to sit closer to the group as he finished checking the door to make sure it was blockaded enough. "Pig-Pig, truth or dare?"

The boy with the large pig mask seemed to tilt his head. Drawing a finger up to his mask's chin, the boy narrowed his eyes as if thinking. "Alright Finch, Truth!" He said, smiling from behind the paper mashie mask.

Finch narrowed his eyes in return, as if to show his disappointment in the other's choice. He smirked though when he realized he had something to ask Pig-Pig anyway. "Is it true that you were whacking it to nips while she was doing yoga in her bed room?"

"No man, I was whacking it to something else." Pig-Pig stated, holding his hands up in defense. "I don't like her, she's like, way too gross man, if you saw half the guys she brought up there…One of them has a tattoo of a rainbow on his junk-"

"And you saw this guy's junk when?" Mr. Kitty retorted quickly, his voice low.

"Interesting." Devil Lad muttered out.

"You only get one question a turn!" Pig-Pig squealed, "Dem's da' rules." He crossed his arms and pulled his head up as if to say he wasn't gonna' say anything else.

"Whatever, just go then." Mr. Kitty hissed out, folding his arms over his chest.

"I will! Devil Lad, truth or dare?" Pig-Pig said loudly.

"Hmm…Gonna have to go with dare Pig-Pig…" Devil Lad seemed almost worried to be picked. His hands wriggled within themselves as he waited.

"I dare ya to leave a hickie on Kitty boy's neck over there!" Pig-Pig pointed over towards the stunned looked teen.

"Oh no you don't, I said this would get gay and it's getting gay-"

"It's only a hickie…Plus you don't even know what one is…" Pig-Pig said as Finch and Devil Lad seemed to exchange quick glances.

"You do?" Finch asked, his voice sly.

"Yup, learned it from watching Nip's and her boys." Pig-Pig said almost proudly. He held his head high and seemed to take delight in the fact that he could probably be considered a class act peeping tom. "Now get started, you're wasting time." He said, and seemed to add a pitch to his voice.

"You're not putting any part of your body on mine." Mr. Kitty hissed out as he held his arms up in fists.

"Man, just accept it so that we can move on." Finch said, "You're being a big baby by making a scene." Finch's tone seemed to be on the border of angry and tired.

"Man, this is jacked man, JACKED." Mr. Kitty reluctantly put his hands down and then continued to lean forward. "How do I sit?" His voice was almost low and nervous as he asked.

"Yeah…I'm actually not sure I know how to do this…" Devil Lad said, and the only indication that he was lying was by the deepness of his tone and the way he then continued to lean back on his feet, "Could you show me Pig-Pig?" He asked, his yellow masks' eyes gazing eerily back at the other boy.

Pig-Pig threw his arms up as if frustrated and then began to move forward towards Mr. Kitty. The boy in the tattered tiger outfit seemed to redden in his face. "No you don't Piggy Boy!" He shrilled, and found it slightly odd that he was suddenly being teamed by the other two. "Finch this is getting a little out of-"

"Game's rules dude…Just get it over with…I also want to see how this is done." Finch's voice was dark, and when Devil Lad seemed to lean forwards to grab at Mr. Kitty's wrist, the boy pulled it away reluctantly, not wanting to be held down.

"Dude, when you learn this, you can use it on girls." Pig-Pig's voice was soft. "Trust me, Nips loves it, and for what I've seen, it looks cool too, like a bruise."

"Still need to know about that rainbow tattoo man…" Finch said from the side, his mask slightly tilted. "Bet you could I.D. him that way too." He gave a sly remark.

"Wasting time." Devil Lad cooed out in a pitched tone. "Let's finish this."

"Let's not." Mr. Kitty hissed as he backed away. Pig-Pig grabbed onto his hand though and pulled him forwards into himself. The boy began to pull off his pig mask, unsure if it really mattered if Devil Lad saw his face. It wasn't like Mr. Kitty or Finch hadn't seen him when they went to school. They all knew who each other were, and this wouldn't change a thing. The only difference was that they were in a closed space sucking on each other's neck while some stranger or even possibly a classmate was watching. "Hey!" Mr. Kitty said as he was pushed from behind into Pig-Pig by Devil Lad.

"Those guys with Nips always did this to her…" He whispered out, but it was just loud enough so that all four could hear. He slid his tongue out against Spencer's skin, moistening the area with his wet organ. Quickly he drew it back into his mouth in order to take in the other's taste. Salt and sweat embedded his senses and Pig-Pig quickly rolled his tongue over his lips as he then leaned forward and took a delicate amount of Mr. Kitty's neck skin into his mouth. Holding the skin between his teeth, he rolled his tongue over the trapped skin before locking his lips and closing down on the area. Mr. Kitty let out a small growl, his body tensing from the touch. Once Pig-Pig began to feel the other start to shiver, he moved his tongue over the trapped area while sucking even harder.

"Ow! That hurts you…" Mr. Kitty was silenced when another pair of warm lips was suddenly pressing against him from behind. It was Devil Lad's hand against the small of his back, and the other teen's teeth suddenly trapping another patch of skin against his teeth. Mr. Kitty felt the pressure those sharp stubs left against his neck, almost exactly opposite of Pig-Pig's only that Pig-Pig was in front of him and Devil Lad was square with his backside. He shivered again when warm tongues slid of the area of tender white skin they were damaging. They sucked hard, and Mr. Kitty felt like groaning, or pushing away. However, when he finally did manage to muster up enough courage to try and get out of the hold, he found that due to the other two's positioning, he was stuck with either one pair of teeth tugging painfully against him, or the other, depending on the way he moved.

Pig-Pig's swallows seemed to be more deliberate and determined to leave a mark, while Devil Lad's seemed to just be enjoying the idea of making him squirm. Only when Mr. Kitty struggled did the other two boy's seem to mind. The attention was too much, mostly due to the idea that this was the most attention he had gotten from another warm body in his life. He was easily getting turned on, and when he closed his eyes, he was imagining Nips sucking on him, not his two friends. The blood was rushing to his groin and he couldn't help it anymore. "Please stop." He squealed out, afraid that the plea wouldn't be enough for the other two.

When the warm pair of lips detached from his neck though, Mr. Kitty found himself slightly distraught. He said nothing as the other two moved back to where they were sitting. "I bet mine leaves a mark." Pig-Pig said with a proud air about him.

"Mine will be darker though." Devil Lad said, "You probably slobbered all over the area…I kept it clean." Mr. Kitty couldn't believe that they were speaking so calmly about it. He would have said something but knowing his current position and the way his blood was pumping throughout his body, he thought it best to keep quiet. "It's my turn." Devil Lad announced and his smile was almost visible through his mask, which Mr. Kitty hadn't noticed being removed or put back into place.

"I dare you to leave a better mark." Devil Lad said, looking over at Finch through his mask.

"Where?" Finch responded, almost nonchalantly.

"On his neck man." Devil Lad responded, his sigh almost giving way to his sneer. "Unless you think you can do better." There was an odd silence, where Mr. Kitty thought his imagination was running wild. Finally though, Finch moved forward and began to crawl towards Mr. Kitty.

"The neck's fine." He said, moving over towards the frozen boy. When he finally managed to pull up in front of Mr. Kitty, the boy with the black mask looked up at him. He worried that Finch was going to see his hard on. He feared that he would be called names or made fun of for being turned on during the game. His face was warm and he was embarrassed. "Ready?" Finch asked, as if Mr. Kitty had a say in the matter.

Instead though, Mr. Kitty said nothing, and as Finch lowered one hand to his chin, Mr. Kitty saw him pulling his mask slightly up with his other. His head was pushed back, and Mr. Kitty had to get on his knees in order to follow comfortably through Finch's forceful push. The other boy leaned his head down and clamped down right onto the exposed area near his Adam's apple. Giving sharp intakes of breath, Mr. Kitty tried hard to think of something else. Finch's teeth ran against his skin while holding the already raw skin still. Not to mention that there was that warm tongue of his pushing and flickering over his bruising skin. Finch drew hard for a couple seconds, only to then sooth the damaged area over with his tongue in a poor attempt to assuage the area. Finch's teasing was the worst, and Mr. Kitty had to put his hands up in order to push against the other boy's chest. Fearing that Finch would bite his Adam's apple, Mr. Kitty said nothing, only pushed harder against the other boy until finally Finch took the hint and drew away. "Enough." Mr. Kitty breathed out, feeling warm and wanton.

So badly he wanted to touch himself, to alleviate the built up pressure in his body. "Hey, that is a good one Finch." Pig-Pig said, leaning closely into Mr. Kitty.

The black masked boy leaned back and felt the sudden warmth of the other. "I think Mr. Kitty wants to play a different game." Finch said in a slightly lowered tone.

"What? Why ya' say that Finch? He's not complainen' anymore…" Pig-Pig seemed to turn his head sideways in order to look at the boy on the other side of Mr. Kitty.

"Ah, he was sporting that before you started Finchy." Devil Lad's tone was a lot harsher than Finch's, and Mr. Kitty felt his cheeks burning and his uneasiness growing. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Shut up, yer' the ones sucken' on my neck!" Mr. Kitty hissed out as he tried hard to cover himself up with his hand.

"Come on now, don't be so mean." Pig-Pig cooed out, "So you like having guys suck on your neck, big deal." The boy waved his hands up in the air as if he were comparing two objects. "So's what? It's not like yer' foolen' around with a bunch of different guys…" He started to lower his hands though, as if he were thinking of something.

"You better knock it off Piggy!" Mr. Kitty growled out, and within seconds he was starting to shake his hand as if ready to punch the other boy.

Finch grabbed ahold of his arm though, yanking hard as if to pull the boy violently back down. "Relax…It's just a game…Now then…Let's see if we can fix your problem." His voice was dark and Mr. Kitty scowled up at him as he felt either Devil Lad's or Pig-Pig's hand running along his slightly exposed ankle.

"Come on! Like you've never popped a boner! I bet Piggy over there wasn't looking at Nips every time he got one. He was probably gaping at that rainbow di-"

"What matters is what's happening now, Kitty boy, so I'd ride it out if I were you." Devil Lad's voice was eerily dark, and it gave the pinned down mask boy something to worry about. "I bet you wont even last that long." He finished with a small sniffle. He was moving quietly forward, making his way to the front of the other boy.

"Hey, I can show you guys what Nips does with those other guys! I know what's commen'!" Pig-Pig declared elatedly. He shoved past Devil Lad, as if making sure he was the one to show them what to do.

"Hey, what do we do then? Like, watch? I'm not one for idly standing around." Devil Lad said, his tone pointed.

"I've never seen you so excited to molest someone." Finch remarked, the laughter practically pouring out of from behind his mask, although he didn't make a show of it.

"Well, Finch, while you're holding him, why don't you give him some more hickies? Devil Lad, try to take his clothes off more." There was a cracking sound of knuckles, and it was the silent agreement that Devil Lad was accepting the challenge.

"Hey! I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want a bunch of guys sucken' and pulling on my junk! That's my job, MINE!" He shouted, and Finch was quickly covering up his mouth.

"Listen man, if you end up giving away our spot, I'm going to kill you myself." His voice was dark, and the room seemed to grow with tension as Mr. Kitty squirmed within his grasp. Finch twisted his arms around, making sure he had Mr. Kitty in the perfect locked grip, hands raised above his head, Mr. Kitty's arms were trapped wherever Finch wanted them to go. "Relax…We're all friends." He soothed out, and Mr. Kitty glanced over to see the narrowed slits of his friends' eyes gazing at his own. He bite his tongue, his stomach burning from the idea of Finch paying him so much attention, Devil Lad, trying so desperately hard to unzip his long costume, and Pig-Pig, who was trying to spread his legs out further.

Mr. Kitty was quiet as the room filled with heavy breaths and pants as it grew in temperature. His outfit came unzipped finally, and Pig-Pig was the first one make a comment about his under ware. Finch held Mr. Kitty's attention by pulling an exposed ear into his mouth and sucking on it. Mr. Kitty fell silent as he felt the warm tongue lapping at his lobe. He was aware of Devil Lad's hands moving along his body in order to loosen the fabric as well as the free his parts. Pig-Pig was shifting uneasily when finally Devil Lad had managed to help him get his bottom legs free from the costume. However, Mr. Kitty felt his under ware being pulled from his body soon after, exposing his erect organ and weeping helmet to the cold air.

Without another word, Mr. Kitty felt warm lips pressing against his cock, a tongue sweeping over his slit and removing his pre-seed in order to replace it with saliva. He squirmed back, arching up and gasping hard. Finch held him tightly though and soon enough, Devil Lad was moving towards his side, pressing his chest down with a firm hand. "Chill man." He said, and his voice was so casual and so calm.

"Fuck you!" Mr. Kitty shrieked, and once more Finch was covering his mouth.

"I can see where this is going, get me something to put in his mouth." The teen said, his voice dark. Devil Lad seemed to lean back and then disappear into the shelves of the small shed they were hiding in. Mr. Kitty wondered how he was able to see anything, but soon enough, the other boy moved back, holding a small rag. Mr. Kitty thrashed, not wanting the 'lord knows where that's been' rag shoved into his mouth. As he squirmed though, Pig-Pig's teeth caught on the side of his organ and the masked boy was suddenly frozen. The teeth had scrapped uncomfortably so against his cock, and he decided that wiggling so much wasn't an option.

Devil Lad shoved the rag in once Finch removed his hand, making sure to stuff it in deep. Mr. Kitty growled at them, feeling slightly beaten. Yet, another forceful suck from Pig-Pig and his mind was somewhere else. Quickly, Devil Lad lifted his mask just enough to grab a piece of Mr. Kitty's chest. Finch took up his place on Mr. Kitty's ear, and Mr. Kitty couldn't help but feel consumed by the three's actions. He bucked his hips into Pig-Pig's mouth, feeling the warmth of that area quickly draw him in.

Giving a small mulling gasp, Mr. Kitty could hear Finch laugh at the sound. He felt shamed in seconds and quickly tried to struggle free, his eyes burning slightly from being overwhelmed. Devil Lad's teeth sunk deeper when he tried to thrash away, and Mr. Kitty found it more enjoyable to just stay in place. He gasped from behind the gag when he felt Pig-Pig suddenly suck more deeply and stroke more firmly. The boy had him so close that he was almost losing it. He bucked his hips up into that mouth, only to have Pig-Pig pull away at the last second. "Come on Spenc' cum for me." The voice was almost too tender, and Mr. Kitty lost it. He pushed his cock up between the hand that held him and against Finch, who was trying to keep him in place.

Tossing his head back painfully into Finch, Mr. Kitty gave a struggled gasp as he climaxed into the air. Pig-Pig must of got it on his face because he gave a small irritated grunt. "You're supposed to catch it with you mouth." Devil Lad said, but it was almost pitched and unsure.

"Hell no…Nips always spits it out anyway." Pig-Pig said, his tone strained as he rubbed his sleeve against his face. "Shit…I think it got in my hair."

"It's…called…Swallowing." Mr. Kitty said once Finch let him go. The boy took a huff of fresh air after wards and seemed to look tiredly over at the others. They all seemed to stare at one another, until Pig-Pig finally gave a chuckle.

"That's gay that you know that." Pig-Pig laughed out, and Devil Lad seemed to scoff while Finch remained silent.

Mr. Kitty said nothing as he thought about his newly found feeling of bliss. It was so much nicer this way, rather than just using his hand and his imagination. He felt completely at ease, and didn't even bother calling Pig-Pig out on his comment with the fact that the other boy was just covered in cum himself.

* * *

-Began at 11:14am 9/28/13

-Finished at 1:28am 9/29/13

Sorry for the slang in the fic…I know I use a lot of it, but I do not really get to use it anywhere else, it's just one of my guilty pleasures. This fic was created for JusticeofDeath and I hope that you enjoyed it! I hope that it follows your criteria and that you have a nice day, thanks again. Goodbye.

-I saw those trees wash up on shore, the daunty, gangly, slithering sores…They walked right up, and took us then, to what we couldn't even pretend.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
